Alone
by Zenerific1
Summary: Naruto feels lonely even when Sasuke is around, so he joins the ANBU. SasuNaru Yaoi. Rated M for content. Please leave a review! More inside! ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Yes, I know that a lot of you are waiting for another update to FAL and its coming along, though really slowly, sorry...but I've also had this little one-shot in the works and just finished it. Its kind of rough and may seem a little familiar. The inspiration came from a SasuNaru doujinshi and I hope that you will forgive me for borrowing the story...i just had to add my own little flare, so don't hate me!**

**Yes, it is yaoi and has a lemon (hot lemon, grilled and served flaming) so if you don't like or aren't old enough to understand (boyxboy) then press the back button or find another story to read! Please no flames, but review are welcomed with open arms and cookies fresh from the virtual oven!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

My chest ached as I tried to pull air into heaving lungs. My whole body seemed to hurt and I stumbled to a halt and leaned against the tree. I was in full ANBU gear which weighted heavily on my body even though it was the lightest of the armor that the Village provided. My legs were trembling and numb wanting to collapse and I felt my hand grow numb. The mask seemed to prevent me from getting enough oxygen into my body and I wanted to pull it away but refrained because ANBU regulation stated that we must be hidden at all times while on duty.

Another of the ANBU officers stopped next to me and I could hear the harsh breathing from him, but he wasn't as winded as I. The white mask with the features of a hawk looked back at me and shifted to stretch muscles that were nearing fatigue. Deep brown eyes looked out at me with intelligence shining in their depths.

I knew who he was but again regulations stated that we don't use our names to address one another.

"Damn," the other said looking over his shoulder, "these assholes just won't give up!"

I stayed quiet and concentrated on gathering my chakra as well as air. My reserves were running low and I didn't know how much longer I could push myself.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking me over with concern written across his face.

I nodded but still stayed silent. He knew that I was nearing the end of my rope but I would keep going until I either accomplished the mission or died trying.

"After this I'm recommending that you take a week off and get some rest. When was the last time you went home?"

"I—I don't remember."

The days had run into one another that I was telling the truth. It could have been a few days or it could have been several weeks even months. But I do remember the last time I'd been home…

††††

_Sitting across from the one person that meant the most to me, I watched as he moved the food around his plate lethargically not even noticing that I was there. I'd been watching him since he'd been home and other than the greeting he hadn't said anything to me. That had been several hours ago._

_Suddenly he stood and moved to the bedroom, still not talking to me. I tried to think of what I could have done wrong but nothing came to my mind. I looked around the apartment we shared and spied the ANBU gear waiting by the door. It was always there waiting for the next mission. Waiting for his attention. Just like I was. Waiting…_

_I couldn't stand it any longer and I stood slapping my hands against the wooden table as I stood and cleared away the dishes and uneaten food. I'd only taken a few bites but I was no longer hungry which wasn't like me at all. Anger began to simmer in my soul as I washed the dishes and put them away, it burned within making my eyes darken to an almost purple before I pulled my anger in check and pushed it back._

_I went to the bedroom and found him lying on his side turned away from me and I knelt on the covers next to the lump that was his form. I reached out and gently caressed his cheek and allowing my hand to rove over his neck and shoulder. I lingered on the deltoids tracing the indentations between muscles amazed at the strength those arms held._

_I heard him huff out a breath before he rolled onto his back and looked up at me._

"_What do you want, Naruto, I'm really tired?" His voice seemed exasperated, angry, and exhausted. I blinked because I'd never heard that tone of voice from him before._

_I pulled my hand back and settled it into my lap as I stared down at the rejected appendage. I felt the sting of tears but willed them away because I knew that they wouldn't be welcomed. Why was it so difficult to talk to him now? If there was anyone in this village that I could talk to it should have been him._

"_I…I don't know, Sasuke," I'd replied then turned away. I wondered if I should sleep elsewhere and was about to take my pillow and sleep on the futon in the living room when Sasuke reached up. His hand slid up behind my neck and pulled me towards him. He kissed me softly licking his way into the warm cavern of my mouth._

_It wasn't a hard demanding kiss that I usually received from him but a gentle one that was laced with passion. I tasted him on my tongue as his searching muscle slicked over it before retreating and pulling my taste into his mouth. I moaned against him and the vibration from it traveled down my spine and into my belly suffusing it with heat._

"_Naruto…" he murmured even as he pulled me on top of him so that he could reach my body easily. His hand slid down to my ass and squeezed a cheek as if he was checking out the ripeness of a melon. Then he rolled ending up on top of me._

_He released my mouth and sat up straddling me._

"_Naruto, fuck," he breathed even as he ground his erection against me. I pushed up because the feeling of having him rubbing against me was so intense. I groaned at the hardness of him against my own stiff penis. _

_I reached for him only to have him grab my hands and pull them up so that they were anchored above my head._

"_Nuh-uh," he said with a smirked, "demanding little boys don't get to touch." He secured my wrists with one hand while the other moved to the hem of my shirt and slid underneath to feel the muscles of my stomach which elicited more groans from my throat._

"_Sa—Sasu…," I strangled out with a whimper as his hands moved higher to my chest and rubbing a nipple, my sensitive body arching to his touch and showing him how much he affected me. He pinched the nubbin then lifted the shirt out of the way pulling it over my head and wrapping my hands securely binding me with the fabric. _

"_Don't move," he growled as his body left mine and he leaned over to slide open the small drawer of the night stand and pull out a amber bottle that I'd never seen before._

"_Sasuke, what is that?" I asked as trepidation began to fill me. I wasn't a coward by any means but I had learned caution when dealing with Sasuke's more…imaginative…ideas._

"_It's just a little oil that makes you more sensitive," he commented nonchalantly. _

_I watched with wide eyes as he opened the bottle and tilted it so that a drop of the oil oozed out to dribble over my pects. Sasuke capped the bottle and tucked it next to my hip. A minty smell reached my nostril which flared at the delicious aroma. Sasuke dipped his fingers into the oil and began to smooth it over my upper chest reaching the tight buds with the body temperature liquid. Then I felt like I was burning and the need seemed to sink into me. I needed to be touched and Sasuke smirked as I gasped and nearly lifted both of us off the bed. He bent to lick, stroke and suck at my nipples and I buried my hands into his hair to keep him there._

_The warmer the oil got the more erogenous my body became. Sasuke spread the oil thinly but even over the rest of my torso._

"_Oh, KAMI!" I screamed as I was consumed by the fire that had suddenly engulfed my normally acute senses._

_Blurrily, Sasuke picked up the bottle again and I shook my head trying to convey that what he was about to do would be too much but my lover ignored me. The oil splashed down on my hard cock. I closed my eyes waiting for the inferno to hit and hit it did. I shrieked at the blazing tendrils of need slithered up my spine beginning at the head of my dick._

_Sasuke smiled in triumph, then licked his lips and lowered his head. The wet heat of his mouth didn't quench the heat but only made it worse as he worked the head of my shaft in and out of his talented mouth. I had gone beyond screaming and could only writhe on the bed making unintelligible sounds at the top of my lungs._

"_Sa—suke! Please…please…huh…ngh…AHH!" I was begging. He'd reduced the indestructible, resilient Uzumaki Naruto to begging._

_The oil ridden fingers covered my balls and gave them a light squeeze before trailing further down to press against the crack of my ass. Nodding and moaning in encouragement, I felt him push past the inner ring with one finger preparing my entrance. _

"_Yes! Yes!" My head flung back to slam into the pillows and I pushed my hips and ass down onto that devilish digit. He slid it in and out a few times before adding a second and stretched the muscles further with a scissoring motion. _

"_More! Please, Sasuke! FUCK!" I grimaced as he added a third finger and pumping them in and out until he found my prostate and I bucked my hips pushing them deeper into me. He rubbed that spot and I nearly blacked out at the rush of pleasure it produced. With the oil aiding his ministrations he didn't have to spend so long in preparation, my body was giving him hints to fuck me even before my mind had time to catch up. _

_Sasuke slid the fingers out and flipped me onto my stomach. He lifted my hips until I was on my knees with my chest pressed into the bed. He bent over me and I felt his lips as he kissed the nape of my neck._

"_Naruto," he panted into my ear and I nearly howled as he shoved into me. Even with the oil making me ready, the width of Sasuke's penis caused more than enough discomfort to pull me out of the pleasure._

"_Fuck! Sasuke, if fucking hurts!" I groaned and tried to push up and away from him but he held tightly to my hips as I gasped out obscenities until the pain began to ease._

_When Sasuke felt my muscles loosen he began to move in slow thrusts shifting a little so that he could find that spot inside of me that would make all the pain worth while. He found it quickly and began to plunge in and out of me with blurring motions._

_My body was burning and I tried to focus on the point that was Sasuke's penis as it abused my prostrate._

"_I…I'm gonna…cum!" I yelped as Sasuke powered in and out of my anus. Shivers wracked my spine as I tried to hold on just a few seconds longer and then a wave of ecstasy washed over me as Sasuke's still oiled covered hand wrapped around my dick and pumped it. I plunged over the edge of oblivion, blacking out._

_I didn't wake up until the next morning to find that Sasuke wasn't there. I walked out into the main area of our living quarters to find that his gear was also gone from that place by the door. I stared at the emptiness for a moment and made a decision. I couldn't sit here like a wife and wait for him to come back, worrying whether he would come back or not. I paid a visit to the Hokage that day and I haven't been back since._

††††

"Alright! You head out that way! Take the scroll to the hand off and I will draw them in the other direction," my companion exclaimed. We could hear the pursuers catching up and I stood up straight.

"Hai!" I pushed off the ground and leaped into the trees dodging branches as I went and putting space between us. I propelled my overly exhausted body from limb to limb before leaping to the ground in an attempt to shake off any shinobi that hadn't followed the other ANBU.

††††

"_Naruto!_

_The exclamation came from my former teacher, Iruka-sensei. He was dressed in his traditional chuunin flak jacket and black pants. His forehead protector in place like it always was when he was on duty, even though it wasn't his original protector. The original one was now resting on my forehead having been given to me when I graduated from the academy._

"_Ah, Iruka-sensei," I greeted tucking my hand behind my head as I waved to the man._

"_You look exhausted, Naruto, are you getting enough rest?" The concern that Iruka showed made me feel slightly guilty. I was like a son to the older man and I could see the worry in his brown eyes as he looked me over with knowing eyes. He could see the dark circles that were now resting under my eyes and the thinness that came from pushing the body to the brink of exhaustion with little to eat._

"_Um…," I wracked my mind for something to say in the face of the worry that was slowly over taking Iruka's visage._

"_Naruto, you should take a break for a bit, get rested back up before going out again. I'm sure that the Hokage would give you some time off after everything that you've done for the village. We could go out for some of Ichiraku's ramen!" As much as that tempted me I had to turn him down, because if I paused long enough my thoughts would turn back to the loneliness and despair that were my constant companions._

"_I'll rest after my next mission," I stated with my usual grin then flashed the dolphin a thumbs up. "I promise!" I turned and left before Iruka could utter the protest that was forming on his lips and I felt his eyes bore into my back until I turned the corner._

_Iruka was right about one thing. I definitely needed to take a break so that my chakra reserves could replenish themselves, and I would just as soon as the next mission was over._

††††

I slid onto the path that would take me to the hand off, turning left abruptly enough that I was slapped in the face by a few of the branches that I'd been able to avoid. The pain lingered only a few seconds before being pushed aside for more demanding needs that my body was screaming at me. My breath had gone beyond panting to hoarse, harsh rasping as my lungs ached and my vision dimmed.

I feet pounded the ground and I made a last ditch effort leaping for the tree only to miss and land heavily on the ground. I rolled several times then using the last of my strength I pushed my feet under me to stand upright. My whole body when numb as I staggered a few paces.

I waited for an undetermined amount of time listening to the silent forest around me. Not even the birds that had been chirping merrily a few minutes before sang out and a chill wrapped my body dimly acknowledged. I tried to calm my breathing as my eyes searched the shadows for pursuers, searched the shifting trees above me for the shinobi that would bring an end to my life.

Yes, I was unable to fight back as exhausted as I was and if it came down to a fight I would be done for. I recognized that fact as I straightened the stiff muscles of my back and looked for chakra reserves that would allow me to reach the hand off. I was close so close.

Turning I began to run again the scroll clutched in my fist. I'd taken only a few steps when the numbness raced through my body and the scroll dropped from my hand without me knowing about it and I stumbled a few more steps only to loose my footing once more. I landed on my hands and knees as my body refused to go any further.

Then I heard it, the rustle of cloth and a singing of a sword as it was drawn from a sheath. I looked back and saw the shadow above me out of the corner of my eye. The katana was held over the shinobi's head. It seemed like time froze wanting me to memorize the moment of my death but one thought passed through my mind.

_I'm sorry, Sasuke. I love you._

My eyes closed waiting for the fleeting pain as the katana sliced through flesh and bone ending my miserable existence.

I was still waiting when I felt another's chakra behind me and my eyes flew open to see the blurred motions as another shinobi came between me and the means of my death. I blinked once and my executioner was no more, the deathly vision having been halted in mid leap only to fall short of its target to lay limply on the floor of the forest awashed in red.

My rescuer turned to me a low snarl emitting from behind a familiar wolf's mask. My eyes widened as a hand reached out a grasped my upper arm pulling me to my feet and into strong, steady arms. Embraced in warm comforting arms I felt him push his chakra into me, giving me the much needed strength that would allow us to finish this mission. Then he pushed me away, pulling his mask up along with mine and I could look into dark eyes that flashed red with anger.

"God Dammnit, Naruto!" he exclaimed dropping his arms from around me. "Do you know how I felt coming home to an empty house?' He paced away from me a frustrated hand pushing raven black hair away from his face. "I walked in thinking that you would be there only to find the house empty, and it looks like its been empty for a long time. I didn't know what to make of it. Then what do I find?! A mask, and not just any mask, an ANBU mask that didn't belong to me. For the briefest of time, I thought that you might be cheating on me, but I pushed that thought out right away. You aren't the type to just ignore our relationship in such a way. So I take the mask and approach Iruka-sensei and the Hokage. They tell me that the person who is most precious to me is taking on S-rank mission, having joined the ANBU!" He swung around to face me with those blazing eyes. "My GOD! I just about went crazy thinking about all the things that could happen to you!" Snarls were erupting from his lips as he looked around at the scene.

My eyes were wide as I watched him phase out only to reappear next to me, grabbing my uniform and shoving me roughly against a tree. His sharringan activated as he looked into my eyes.

"What the FUCK, Naruto?" he breathed out as he held me still. "Iruka-sensei told me that you haven't been off a mission for the past two weeks that I've been gone. He said that you requested the most active area. The ANBU that patrol this location take every other day off so that they can recover because it drains them to the point of exhaustion and I know that you have more chakra reserves than anyone in the village but for god sake's you've pushed yourself to hard!" Saskue's hands dropped from my clothes then he dropped to the ground on his knees in front of me. Shoulders drooping then shaking. "I nearly lost you," he whispered his hands held out in front of his face as he stared at them looking lost and nearly broken. "Three seconds too late and I would have…" he buried his head into his hands.

I dropped to my own knees in front of him. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. He was my rock, my salvation and I have reduced him to this. Tears blurred my vision as my heart ached fiercely, even worse than the loneliness had ever done. I reached out and pulled his larger body into mine, holding him close letting him listen to my heart to reassure him that I was alive. Thanks to him, I was alive.

We stayed like that for a time before he pulled away. He stood and lifted me to my feet his hand wrapped around mine as he turned and began to walk.

"Let's go home," he stated.

My feet dug into the forest floor arresting our forward movement and causing him to look around at me in puzzlement. I just shook my head.

"I—I c—can't go back," I mumbled trying to pull my hand out of his grip. "I—I cant' stand being there alone anymore…I-It's to hard…waiting!" My voice broke as tears began to silently track down my face again.

"Naruto…" Sasuke sighed as he turned and drew me slowly into his arms, his hand grasping my chin and lifting my face so that he could look into my eyes and see the pain that they hid. He closed his own eyes at the shadows that he'd found inside my blue orbs, then opened them a slow smile pulling his lips up slightly. "My life, my love…" His lips settled over mine putting everything that he couldn't say into the kiss. "I…promise…to never…leave…you…alone…waiting…again." Each word was sealed with a press of his lips or a lick of his tongue on mine and I felt each word was wrought in an iron promise. His hands buried themselves into my hair at the last word and he settled his mouth over mine in more passion than I had felt ever.

Both of us were so caught up in each other and the moment that we didn't hear the light footsteps that landed on the braches above our heads. We didn't feel the rain of leaves that were dislodged and see the light brown eyes that emerged from behind a white mask. We didn't even hear the sigh or the muttered words, "troublesome," nor did we acknowledge the man the jumped to the ground and retrieved the scroll from the ground before he took off to finish the mission with a small shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

††††

"Baa-chan! Thank you!" I exclaimed as I rushed the older woman to embrace her in an enthusiastic hug, wrinkling the freshly pressed green jacket.

It had been nearly a week since, Sasuke and I had gotten back from the mission. Upon out return he'd taken me to the hospital for a check up to make sure that the chakra depletion hadn't caused any damage then he'd taken me home and tucked me into bed for a couple of days to recover, feeding me almost constantly.

Now that I was feeling better and looking almost normal again, he'd dragged me into the Hokage's office to demand that I be put on his team. He'd said that he didn't trust me to not do something so stupid again, which to my chagrin, Tsunade agreed with having received the mission statement from Shikamaru. She'd even smacked me upside the head to drive home her point.

"If you ever pull such a stunt again, I will lock you up for the next month," she growled as she returned my hug. "You will regularly take time off to recover."

"Only if Sasuke does too."

She nodded then turned away from us. "Go, I have a lot of work to see to," she said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

I took Sasuke's hand and pulled him out of the building and back to our little house, greeting people that I knew along the way. Sasuke allowed me to do so in a half grudging and half willing attitude.

When the door shut though…

"Sasuke! No, not the oil again!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing it and if you don't know what doujin I took the story from then I think that its called Sign. Wonderfully written and illustrated! No I don't own it, and I don't own Naruto either (side disclaimer).**

**Well, please leave a review and tell me what you thought of my take on the story!**

**ZEN  
**


End file.
